


Under Your Spell

by lesbiansans



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Healing Magic, Interspecies Sex, Scissoring, Sensuality, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansans/pseuds/lesbiansans
Summary: i've had these two ocs kicking around for a while, i created them as an older couple, happily married and disgustingly in love, and i felt that they needed an origin story of sorts! a really hot origin story. enjoy!
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Under Your Spell

Juno leaned heavy against her chamber door, swinging it closed and finally shutting away the busy world outside. The tiefling sighed and ran a hand through her already-unraveling braid, fiery red hair tumbling soft past her shoulders. The weight of her horns pressed against her skull, a weight she usually tuned out but was impossible to ignore after a long day. The first twinges of a headache were igniting behind her eyes. Gathering her skirt, Juno kicked off her heeled leather shoes and all but collapsed into the small seat at her vanity. 

Her room in the Jatari castle was lavish enough, on-par with those of maids-in-waiting to the queen. Elegant carved wood furniture and a large plush bed served to be quite comfortable, if a bit lofty and extravagant for her taste. Juno sat at the large silver mirror and began to wash her face, dipping a small cloth into the bowl of water at her side. Glancing at her reflection, she caught the covers of the bed behind her shift. 

“Awake at last, are we?” Juno called as her visitor pulled herself up to sit. Linen pants, bandages, and a light cotton shawl were her only coverings once she was free of the blankets and sheets. 

The half-orc rubbed at her eyes, dark hair mussed. “What do you mean? Isn’t it just morning?” 

Juno chuckled and readjusted her gaze to her own face, scrubbing at a bit of stubborn charcoal under her eye. “I’m afraid that scuffle left you a bit disoriented, it’s well past another nightfall already.” 

Thoza paused at her attempt to calm her unruly mane, eyebrows suddenly furrowed. The frame of Juno’s bed creaked as she pulled herself to her feet, wincing as relatively fresh wounds reminded her of their presence. Juno studied the tall and toned figure in her mirror, eyes catching on the curve of an emerald shoulder as the shawl slipped off with the sudden movement. Thoza pulled the thick drapes away from the glass door to the balcony, allowing warm candlelight from inside to pierce the pitch black night. 

“Huh. So it is.” 

Thoza turned, catching Juno’s eye on its way back up from her bandaged torso. 

“How do you feel? It’s common to sleep for a long while when recovering, and there’s only so much magic I can do to help speed up that recovery.” 

“I’ve felt better, I’ve felt worse. Thank you again, by the way.”

Thoza padded slowly over to where Juno was perched, intricately woven carpets muting her heavy footsteps. Thoza’s deep brown eyes drew Juno in like a magnet, still groggy with sleep and pain but warm and vaguely expectant. Her strong jaw and nose gave her face a sturdy structure, contrasted by her delicate slanting eyes and plush lips, dented slightly by the two small white tusks that protruded upward over her top lip. 

“Of course. What kind of person would leave someone wounded in an alley?” Juno asked, fumbling with the latch of her necklace in her slightly flustered state. 

“Not many are as kind as you are. Here, let me,” Thoza interjected, reaching out to swat Juno’s hands away. Juno’s sunflower-yellow skin erupted in goosebumps as Thoza’s warm fingers brushed the nape of her neck from behind, pinching at where the delicate gold chain latched. For such large hands and relatively thick fingers, she was deft and gentle with her movements. Thoza leaned forward with an end of the chain in each hand, offering the undone jewelry for Juno to collect in her palm. Thoza’s warmth from sleep radiated forward and Juno tried her best not to lean back into it. This half-orc was charming to be sure, but was she even aware of her seduction? How would she respond if Juno were to reciprocate?

“You seem tired.” 

Juno huffed a laugh as the jewelry box clicked closed, keeping the gold and gems safe for another day. “Dancing for a court and sitting on the lap of the king is more draining than you’d expect.”

Thoza’s hands rested on the back of Juno’s chair. It would only take a shift of position for her fingers to press into Juno’s shoulders. 

“Does the queen take well to that?” 

“Oh, it’s not a problem. In fact, some days I get along better with the queen than the king.” 

Juno raised her eyes to the verdant face reflected in the mirror, hoping that her implications would become clear. Thoza’s wide eyes caught some candlelight, as did the tip of her tongue as it flicked out to wet her lips. Juno gave in to temptation and sat back, allowing her hair to brush past Thoza’s wrist. She let her tail swing free to gently tap at Thoza’s bare ankle. The contact of Thoza’s knuckles at her shoulders danced like little lightning bolts across Juno’s skin. 

“I can give you more healing, if you’d like. I’m afraid I had already expended most of my spells yesterday when we met, I should be able to finish the job tonight.” 

“Why?”

Juno quirked an eyebrow. “Because you’re kind and hurt and I can help you.” 

Thoza fidgeted with the bandage at her waist and let slip a smile. “Are you sure it’s not just because of my rugged charm?” 

“...That may have something to do with it,” Juno admitted as she rose from her seat, turning with a movement that she hoped came across as cool elegance. Thoza stood a good foot taller than the dancer, even with the curling horns. Her quiet and composed presence hardly matched her size, the cotton wrap around her shoulders barely reaching to brush her knees when it would absolutely submerge Juno on a cold night. Thoza let the grey cloth loosen as Juno reached out to lay a gentle hand on the wounds at her waist. Even through the bandages, Juno blushed at the warmth radiating from green skin. 

“Would you mind...removing the shawl? I’ll need to see the extent of the damage,” Juno breathed. 

Without a word Thoza complied, dropping the light wrap to the floor. Juno exhaled slowly to keep her composure as Thoza’s breasts were exposed, heavy and round and flushed a deep forest green at the nipples. Fresh bandages that had been changed by Juno herself wrapped around Thoza’s forearms, waist, and thigh. She was amazed that the wounds were so few, if deep. Thoza had come face-to-face with some snarling beast of the night and lived to tell the tale, even if she had been knocked unconscious. Most impressive for a single fighter, new to the dangers of this countryside at that. 

Juno closed her eyes and tugged at the bright force at her core, where her magic resided. She felt Thoza sigh in relief as warmth flooded through her fingers and found purchase in Thoza’s flesh, patching wounds and dispelling pain. 

“Thank you,” Thoza mumbled, lost in the bliss of the healing spell. Her eyes fluttered open and met Juno’s, soft and full of awe, “That feels amazing.” 

Juno, finding some sort of courage in that gaze and sweet words, let her hand ghost up Thoza’s side and rest at her pulse point. Thoza, seemingly under the same rush of daring, raised her hands to cradle Juno’s waist, large and warm against her sides. Thoza’s eyes, as if pulled by a localized gravity, couldn’t seem to break from Juno’s lips. 

“Juno...are you sure I can do nothing to repay you?” 

Juno hummed, raising her other hand to push a wayward strand of dark hair behind Thoza’s ear. “Perhaps if you kiss me I can think of something.”

Thoza surged down to catch Juno’s mouth firmly with her own. The butterflies in Juno’s stomach took their cue and burst into motion, sending tingles down her spine. Thoza, though tender, was insistent in her ministrations as she tilted her face to the side and ran her tongue across Juno’s bottom lip. Asking for an invitation inside. Juno, never one to turn down someone in need, obliged. 

Thoza’s wide hands wandered down Juno’s body until they found purchase under her thighs, swiftly scooping her up into a carry, Juno’s legs wrapped around her sturdy trunk of a waist. Juno squeaked in delighted surprise, the searing kiss broken by the sudden upheaval. Thoza pressed hot kisses to the column of Juno’s throat as she moved them to the bed, her breath hitching audibly as Juno knotted a fist in her hair. Thoza all but tossed Juno onto the bed, smiling as the tiefling bounced a bit on the mattress. 

“Sorry,” Thoza breathed as she pulled herself onto the bed, kneeling between Juno’s parted legs. The warm flesh of their thighs meeting made Juno melt a little, her pulse picking up its pace in her veins. Thoza ran her hands down Juno’s front, pausing from their previous frenzied movement to admire the woman laid out in front of her. 

“You’re a vision,” she muttered, causing Juno to blush nearly as red as the firey hair now splayed out on the pillows above her. Thoza’s fingers plucked at the laces of Juno’s bodice, now clumsy with adrenaline. Her eyes raised to meet Juno’s in a plea for permission. Permission to ravish her, to worship her. Juno smoothed her hands over Thoza’s arms in reply, guiding her hands to the knotted bow that kept the intricate lacing in place. A few moments of fumbling and a frustrated huff indicated that Thoza had absolutely no experience with this kind of garment. Juno laughed softly as she reached down to loosen the bodice herself. “Here, let me.” 

Juno tugged and slipped the laces from their eyelets, shifting the fabric as she had done a thousand times before. The king (and queen) loved to watch her disrobe slowly and sensually, giving Juno enough practice with enough variants of clothing that she could change her costume in seconds if needed. Never before, however, had she disrobed with such anticipation, like a fumbling young lover in the dark after slipping away from supervision for just long enough. 

Thoza’s eyes followed every movement, her hands resting at Juno’s hips, smoothing small circles over the thin fabric of her chemise. Finally, only the hook-and-eye that helped fix the tension of the bodice was left to keep the garment closed over Juno’s torso. With a sharp breath in, Juno’s heartbeat spiked as Thoza used those delicate fingers to unlatch the clasp and free Juno of the undergarments. 

The look on Thoza’s face could only be described as reverence. Her hands skimmed over the warm skin of Juno’s sternum as if she was afraid she’d break her if she was too rough. Juno shivered at the stark contrast of calloused fingers on her smooth, soft flesh. 

Thoza stopped then, resting her palm along the curve of Juno’s ribs, “Juno. Are you still sure you want this?”

Juno quirked a brow and smiled, covering Thoza’s green hand with her own golden one and sliding it to her breast. “You act as if you’re the only one chomping at the bit here.”

Thoza took a steadying breath and stroked at Juno’s clavicle with her fingertips. “I am rather...larger than you. I just want to be sure I’m not...intimidating you into anything.”

Juno paused a bit at that, before turning her gaze towards the chamber doors. “There are two guards stationed farther down the hall, ready to defend me at a moment’s notice. Beyond that are the kitchens, stocked with plenty of knives and mallets and any other means of defending myself you could think of. Thoza, darling, if I wanted you off of me I have ways of keeping you away. But lucky for you,” she hummed, trailing a hand down Thoza’s chest and thumbing lightly at her stiffening bud of a nipple, “I’d rather have you all to myself.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Thoza needed. She swooped down to capture Juno’s mouth in another blistering kiss, more sure now in her touch. Juno sighed against Thoza’s lips as firm warm hands stroked and squeezed at sensitive areas. The flanks of her thighs, the flesh of her hips, the curve of her breasts. Any attempt to close her legs and relieve the growing ache in her core was thwarted by Thoza’s hips, still wedged between Juno’s thighs. 

Juno had often wondered about the mechanics of kissing someone of Orcish descent. The tusks must get in the way! Juno was pleasantly surprised, however, to find that Thoza’s (relatively small) tusks posed little-to-no opposition for the pair’s purposes. Kissing Thoza felt like riding waves, surges in intensity and passion in between chaste yet searing presses that left Juno breathless. She wanted to keep doing this forever. 

“Please,” Juno found herself gasping, “Touch me…”

Thoza obliged, hiking Juno’s sienna skirt over her hips, sliding her scant undergarments down, throwing her legs over her built shoulders and diving in almost immediately. Juno gasped as blazing heat enveloped her lap. Thoza’s tongue laid a slick path over Juno’s clit in a mesmerizing motion that weakened Juno’s knees, even though she wasn’t using them for much at the moment. Thoza’s tusks poked dully in the notch where her thigh met pelvis, scratching occasionally when Thoza made any particularly wide notions with her jaw. Somehow, Juno couldn’t find it in her to care as Thoza pointed her tongue, dragging it addictively up between her lips and past her clitoris, stroking her thighs and hips tenderly. Juno knotted a hand in Thoza’s dark hair once more, which seemed to spur on the half-orc to increase her efforts. The intense sensations did their job not long after, culminating themselves during a few firm sucks to Juno’s clit. Thoza raised her eyes to meet Juno’s hazy gaze as she administered the final blows (so to speak), cheeks dark with a verdant blush and hair an absolute mess. Juno released a throaty groan as her climax blossomed throughout her body. A sensation not unlike casting a spell, in fact, except this warm fluttering only served to benefit Juno’s body, no one else’s. It felt good to be selfish sometimes. 

Thoza backed away from Juno’s wet folds as she recovered, instead choosing to kiss at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and mons venus. Juno’s breath returned to her quickly, allowing her to revel in the soft nips that Thoza gave with her mostly blunted teeth. When the strength returned to her arms Juno hoisted Thoza up to eye level and planted a few messy, grateful kisses to her pliant mouth. Tasting herself on Thoza’s tongue wasn’t exactly pleasant but it was certainly a grounding sensation to combat the waves of tingles flowing through her limbs. The large body of the half orc on top of her made Juno feel absolutely engulfed and weighed down in the best way. Here she was completely shielded from the cruel world outside, kept warm and safe. 

“How _ever_ could I repay you?” Juno drawled between labored breaths as she descended from her exhilaration. 

“Repay _me_?” Thoza chuckled, combing Juno’s hair back from her dewy forehead, “This was supposed to be me thanking you for the healing, remember?” 

Juno surged upwards and Thoza went easily, flipping onto her back, letting Juno straddle her hips. Juno smiled down from her perch. “I guess we are to be caught in a cycle of thanking each other, then.” 

Thoza shifted her hips upwards, inadvertently grinding into Juno’s sensitive cunt. Juno gasped and dragged a hand down Thoza’s torso as the half-orc shimmied out of her linen pants. Juno sat back and admired the view. Thoza’s muscular abdomen lay taut beneath her, chest swelling like the tide as she drew deep breaths, her dark shiny hair spilling like ink against the crisp cream cotton of Juno’s pillowcase. The ridge of her hip bones angled steeply downward towards thick curling hair, already damp to the touch with arousal as Juno slid backwards to sit on Thoza’s muscular thighs. Thoza inhaled with a hiss as Juno explored the area with deft fingers. Parting the plump outer lips, Juno felt a rush of arousal as she revealed Thoza’s rather large clitoris, approximately as wide around as her knuckle, throbbing slightly as it was exposed and expanded an inch and a half or so from Thoza’s body. The muted pink of the hood pulled away from the shiny head, a rosier hue. Thoza huffed and smiled fondly as Juno fell into some sort of lustful trance, admiring it. 

“Are you going to just stare, or- _ah_!” her teasing fell off abruptly as Juno slid two fingers, palm towards herself, through the dark curls and bracketed her clit, using her thumb to smooth wide circles into the trapped bundle of nerves. Thoza was aroused enough already to provide a healthy amount of slick, letting Juno’s thumb glide across the nub of flesh with satisfying ease. Thoza bucked her hips at the sensation, tossing her head to the side and letting loose a breathy moan. With her other hand, Juno slid a slender finger into the folds of Thoza’s entrance. She carefully watched Thoza’s face for a reaction. When she didn’t look particularly impressed, Juno slid her second finger in beside the first. After the added appendage seemed to spark more interest in her partner’s face, Juno added a third finger to the group. Thoza hummed in satisfaction as Juno stroked her inner walls, the intrusion sufficiently large enough to inspire a flush to wash over her chest and cheeks. Thoza gripped Juno’s sunflower-hued thighs and whispered encouragement as the loose circles of Juno’s thumb continued hypnotically. 

“Harder,” Thoza eventually pleaded, widening her legs to allow the tiefling more access. In truth, Juno’s hands were growing tired and a bit cramped. 

“How about this?” Juno supplied, slipping from her seat on Thoza’s thighs to interlock her legs with Thoza’s own, one slung over a thigh and the other underneath them, bracing the dancer to slide her own arousal against the heated flesh she had just been massaging. Thoza groaned in enthusiastic support, bending one knee to form a tower for Juno to grip onto as she shifted her hips, the angle of their meeting tilting slightly. Juno felt that familiar yet tantalizing spark of electricity shoot down her spine every time her clit slid past Thoza’s, searing hot and doubly slick now. Juno couldn’t help the soft moans that dripped from her mouth like honey from a spoon, answered by Thoza’s gyrations and firm grip on her hips. 

Thoza had fallen into the lustful focus of a madwoman, eyes wide but unseeing while she guided Juno’s ministrations and steadily followed the white-hot bliss of climax. What broke her heady trance and ripped a sharp “ _Fuck_!” from her throat was Juno shifting in such a way that Thoza’s generous clitoris slipped past the wet entrance of Juno’s pussy. Juno gasped at the sudden intrusion, nails digging into the flesh of Thoza’s thigh, tail wrapping tightly around her other calf. 

The mock-penetration was heady and scintillating, Thoza began to whimper while Juno rocked them both further to a silky and carnal height.

“Good girl...so perfect, so lovely…” Juno panted as her toes began to curl with her mounting orgasm. 

Thoza’s face scrunched tightly as she seemed to lose herself in the sensations and Juno’s provocative words. Her cheeks were generously ruddy, stray hairs sticking to her forehead with the effort she was expending. 

Suddenly Thoza seemed to topple from the edge, curling her body inwards as the full force of her orgasm struck. She cried out and anchored Juno to her body in her arms, grinding out her pulsing climax against Juno’s sensitive flesh that she had embedded herself in. The throbbing of Thoza’s clit just past her entrance was too tantalizingly erotic for Juno to bear. She followed Thoza closely in her ascent, endorphins and pleasure flowing through her like a shockingly cold waterfall breaking from a dam. The shivers left her body slowly, draining her of the feverish energy she had been filled with not seconds ago. 

Juno slumped over Thoza as gracefully as she could manage, shifting her legs so that they could both lay down more comfortably. Thoza was panting as she came down from her high. She laughed softly and plucked a lock of firey hair from her mouth, having stuck to her tongue during Juno’s dramatic collapse. Juno blanched a little in embarrassment, sweeping the rest of her hair behind her head as best as she could manage. “I’m sorry, I-”

“No worries at all, sunshine,” Thoza hummed happily, tucking her arm around the lithe body of the tiefling. 

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, basking in their heady afterglow. Outside, crickets chirped, small yet so loud against the expanse of desert sky. 

“So…” Juno injected into the quiet, triggering them both into a fit of soft embarrassed giggles. Juno adjusted herself to match Thoza’s height on the pillows, meeting her eyes with soft satisfaction. 

“What now? Would you...can I see you again?”

Thoza smiled lazily. “Are you sure your king and queen would allow that?”

A twinkle of mischief shone in Juno’s eye, the spade end of her tail tapping idly against the expanse of Thoza’s thigh. “I have my ways of keeping secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
